In the Middle of the Night
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: royxriza fanfic. roy arrives at riza's front door. what will happen? one shot.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own fma or any of the characters.

In the Middle of the Night

It was dark outside when Riza looked out of her apartment window. It was dark enough to rain. Riza liked the rain for a couple reasons, the reasons to no one would she tell.

The lack of light made the room look dismal. Her bed was in one corner of the room, her dresser across from it. The cream/tan carpet met whitewash walls. The walls reminded her of white confinements. The fact scared her quite a bit. She sat on her bed staring out of the window that looked out into the dim street. Riza sighed and got up to get some tea as she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

When she arrived in the kitchen a whimpering sound was coming from something in the living room off to the right of where Riza stood. Riza hurried to the other room to find Black Hayate curled up on his dark green dog bed with his paws flailing in the air as if he was running from something or to someone. Riza smiled and gently woke the dog from his dream whether it was good or not. The little black and white dog looked at her with his huge black orbs and his tongue hanging out on the side of his mouth.

Seeing he was all right Riza took a step towards the kitchen when a knock came from the front door. Once again she sighed. Scrambling towards the door, Black Hayate began barking at it in little yips. Just to be safe Riza leaned over to the desk/table that stood by the door and grabbed the handgun that she had placed there sometime ago. She walked quietly to the door where she peered into the peephole to see who was knocking this late at night. To her surprise it was her superior officer, Coronal Roy Mustang.

Riza opened the door and Black Hayate ran out jumping onto him and began to lick his face slobbering all over him. Riza pulled Black Hayate off of Roy Mustang with some difficulty. Black Hayate clung to the coronal, digging his claws into his uniform. Eventually, Riza yanked Black Hayate off and stood with him in her arms.

"Good evening, sir." Riza hesitated. The Coronal seemed to look through her, as if she wasn't there.

"Sir?" Riza asked again.

"May I come in, Riza?" Roy asked slurring. Riza stood dumbfounded and blushing in the doorway of her apartment holding a wriggling Black Hayate. He had used her first name. Something was wrong.

"Sir, are you ok?" Riza asked uneasy.

"It's going to rain Lieutenant. Please may I come in?" Roy slurred again. The smell of alcohol was definitely on his breath.

Riza stepped aside, letting Roy walk past her who was taking careful steps as to not trip and fall. He found his way to her kitchen table and plopped down in a chair beside it. Riza stepped into the room after letting go of Black Hayate who had sauntered back to his bed and dropped off to sleep.

"Sir would you like anything to eat or drink?" Riza asked with a small hint of concern.

"Yes, please. Coffee would be nice." Roy nodded sloppily.

Riza shuffled through the cupboards looking for the spare coffee she usually keeps for company. She herself doesn't drink coffee. She didn't know what it was, the taste, the feeling but whatever it was she didn't like coffee that much so she rarely bought any.

Riza was so busy looking for the coffee she hadn't noticed that Roy had gotten up was walking up behind her. The next thing she knew two strong arms were wrapped around her waist and a head was leaning softly on her back. She froze.

Not knowing what to do Riza slowly turned around in his arms and helped him into the living room lying him on the couch. She placed his arms over his chest and took his shoes off.

Riza ran off to get a blanket. In her room closet she picked a dark blue fluffy blanket. As she walked slowly to the living room she stared at the blanket. It was the same one that the Coronal gave her last Christmas as a gift. She smiled at it and gently placed it over the drunken man lying on her couch.

Suddenly a hand had found its way out from underneath the cover and grabbed Riza's hand. She gave somewhat of yelp and turned back to Roy. His right hand held her wrist in his big hand softly. His black eyes were dull as if he wasn't really seeing.

"Riza…?" Were the words that came out of his mouth.

Riza paused for a moment, her throat was dry.

"Yes, Sir?" Her voiced cracked.

"Don't call me that… please call me by my name…." Roy whispered so quietly that it was a wonder how Riza heard him, "Stay… don't go…" Roy sighed. He didn't want Riza to leave his side. Not in his time of need.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to change." She said equally quiet. Roy's head dropped back down to the armrest as Riza slowly turned and walked out of his sight from the couch.

While Riza was gone Roy went over what happened before he found himself in front of her apartment knocking on the door at least at one or two in the morning.

Roy remembered going to a bar and having one to many beers getting in a fight with one of the drunks there and stumbling along the streets of Central. The reason for his drinking though was deeper than any wound he had ever gotten. His best friend had just been murdered. He wanted to cry then and there just to let it all out but Riza had just walked into the room in silky light blue top and bottom.

She sat on the carpet near his head. Riza wanted to reach out and stroke his jet-black hair. She stopped herself. That would be against the intimacy rule of the military.

"_Damn the military." _She shouted in her head. She kept her hands to herself and waited for something to happen. She noticed that she was suddenly cold and accidentally let a shiver shake her body. Roy must have saw her shake for he turned on his side and scooted into the couch leaving just enough room for her to lie next to him.

"Lie down Riza." Roy told her in a soft but stern voice. Riza shook her head no.

"You know I can't…" She began. Roy leaned over to her and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh… no one needs to know. Just as friends…" Roy whispered to her in a loving voice.

Riza looked dazed. She couldn't resist his voice or his touch on her lips. Nor could she refuse to accept his invitation. She crawled up on to the couch next to him with her back to him. The little nagging voice in her head screamed at her telling her to stop what she was doing. Telling her she would be fired for this. For once Riza ignored that voice. As she lied there with Roy next to her back her whole body was stressed. When she felt hands around her waist she felt her muscles tense even further if possible.

"Relax Riza, nothing's gonna happen." Roy told her hair. He hugged her closer to him not wanting to let her go. He couldn't lose anyone else.

Riza felt her back touch his chest. A feeling rushed through her body letting her muscles relax only slightly. When she felt his hands being removed from her waist she wondered what he was doing. She heard a snapping sort of sound. She turned her head back feeling hair over her neck.

"Do you sleep with your hair up?" Roy asked smelling strawberry in Riza's hair. Riza could only shake her head as she trembled slightly. Riza noticed his voice was now only slightly slurry.

His hands found their way back to her hips and his free hand (left hand) began soothingly rubbing back and forth on her thigh. Riza inwardly moaned. She had stopped trembling and felt her eyes becoming really heavy. Her little voice was shouting louder and louder but sounded far off in a distance. She soon only heard the phrases, 'slap him' or 'you're fired' repeating in her head. She soon could no long hear the voice only the breathing of Roy and her.

"Riza…" Roy began.

"Yes, Roy?" Riza replied under her breath. His hand on her thigh stopped its movement. She turned so she was looking directly into his eyes. His deep black eyes; Riza noticed they were no longer as dull as they were earlier.

Roy felt paralyzed. He had just heard his name escape her lips. The name sounded so much more… dreamy when she said it. His breathing began to become jagged and more audible.

"Roy? Are you ok?" Riza asked him cuddling into his body, feeling his warmth.

"Yes." Roy looked deep into her chocolate eyes; "yes I'm fine." He leaned in towards her and was about to capture her lips in his when something pounced on them both. A cold black nose rubbed against their entwined legs. Riza giggled as the nose's coldness got the better of her. She sat up and found Black Hayate licking their feet.

Riza got of the couch to put Black Hayate to bed. The sudden coldness of the air made her shake uncontrollably. She shook as she picked Black Hayate off the covers and put him back onto his fluffy green bed. When she turned around she saw that Roy had gotten up to take his uniform off. Underneath she saw he had a black T-shirt and dark blue boxers. Riza turned the other way and blushed a deep pink. Seeing her superior officer in his undergarments was way against the code.

Roy saw Riza blushed and gave his trademark smile. He too found it was very cold without her warmth against his body. He lied down and pretend to go to sleep.

Seeing him lie back down Riza headed to her bed. She wanted to go back to lie down next to Roy but was afraid of breaking the rule. Another little voice, different from the one she heard earlier said, _"You've already broken the code once. So what if you do it again?" _Riza shook her head and the little voice stopped. She began to doze into an uneasy sleep.

Roy lied on Riza Hawkeye's couch in her apartment. He had a major headache from drinking too much hours before now. He was just about to kiss her but of course something had to interrupt. That interruption was in the form if her dog, Black Hayate. After she had put Black Hayate to bed she had left him lying on the couch by himself. Cold and lonely he lied there shivering not having the closeness of Riza against his body.

After a really long time of lying there by himself Roy got up and headed for her bedroom.

Riza was awoken not long after falling asleep to a sound she heard in the doorway of her room. She whirled her body around snapping a gun from underneath her pillow pointing it in the general direction of the doorway. She then saw that Roy was standing in the doorway with his smile on his face.

"You gonna shoot me?" He asked. His voice was quite loud making even him cringe at the loudness. Riza dropped her aim.

"No." she simply stated.

After a very long period of awkward silence Roy asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Riza looked at him. His smile had disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Riza only nodded her head in acceptation. Roy moved into the room sitting on the side her bed. She moved so she could be closer to him. Riza waited patiently for Roy to speak. He looked as if he were trying to collect the thoughts that swamped his head.

"Riza, why did he have to die?" the words just seemed to pour out of his mouth, "Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he leave such a beautiful wife and adorable daughter? Why? Why? Why?"

He could hold back no longer, tears began silently running down his cheeks. He turned his head and smothered his face into Riza's chest, wrapping his arms almost too tightly not wanting her to die on him too.

Riza sat rigid in his grasp. She didn't know the answer to any of those questions. She knew that Maes Hughes death wasn't easy for anyone who worked under the command of Roy Mustang but since he never showed any real emotion towards the subject she figured he was just going to bottle his feelings. At work she hoped he would tell her what he was thinking and feeling. Alas she knew he couldn't nor wouldn't.

Now as his tears were being soaked up by her nightshirt she was stunned. Then she did what she longed to do, she ruffled his hair with her hand. The blackness felt soft yet spiky, the feeling was different from what she expected. Roy looked up into Riza's dark eyes as he looked for the answers to his questions.

Riza shook her head, "I'm sorry Roy. I don't know the answers." She said in the smallest whisper she could. Seeing him this depressed was cutting into her heart.

"You won't do what Maes did will you? Die for me?" Roy asked with tear stained cheeks.

Riza looked him deep into his black eyes and said honestly, "Yes sir. I will die for you."

Roy was deeply saddened by this.

"Don't do it. Don't throw your life away for an asshole like me. A man, no not even a man a worthless-" Roy was caught off by the pressure of Riza's lips against his own. Her lips were as tender as a rose pedal. His tongue found its way into her mouth, then suddenly she pulled away.

"There is no way I'd rather die. Roy you don't realize it but you are a great man. You understand most people and you care about most of the people around you. You are working for a cause bigger than yourself. That is why I-" Riza cut herself off. She was just about to confess her love. She couldn't do something that major. She let go of Roy pulling her arms around herself.

Roy just stared at Riza. He quickly pulled Riza into his arms. He pulled her down so that they were lying side by side on her bed. He leaned his head and kissed her deeply. His tongue ventured into her mouth but was pushed back into his as Riza pulled away. Roy held her close not letting her go. Riza's head was cradled underneath his chin her back to him. He pulled back her hair on her neck and started leaving a small trail of kisses on her neck. He found something that looked like a scar. He kissed it gingerly. His mind thought Riza had suffered through enough of his stupidity. They lied there in her bed not wanting the night to end as the watched the rain fall in a mist over the street outside.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my very, very first fanfic so I was kinda nervous about that. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Thanks

oh dedicated to my friend who know who she is, this one is for her.


End file.
